The Kaoru Chronicles
by Yorik
Summary: Meet Kamiya Kaoru, a normal teenage girl who struggles to overcome painfully normal teenage hormones, an unfortunate lack of mammaries and a stressful crush on Himura Kenshin. Life can't get any better…can it? KxK ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

**The Kaoru Chronicles **

…

**Disclaimer : **Rurouni Kenshin and its characters are property of Noubiro Watsuki and all those other little big people. If that even makes any sense.

**Summary : **Meet Kamiya Kaoru, a seventeen year old girl whose painfully normal life is about experience a 360 degree flip in the opposite direction. KxK

…

Chapter one 

…

**May 3rd 2005****  
Tuesday****  
11.00 PM  
My bedroom**

So. Here I am, sitting on my bed, thoroughly bored. Well fine, not _thoroughly_, but bored enough. I have two essays to finish off by tomorrow morning (both totalling 60 marks) and it's currently pretty late….ah, what the heck.

My grandad's watching some cheap HBO rerun (but its got that chick from _Armegadeon_ in it so it cant be _too_ bad)

**Mrs. HIMURA Kaoru.** Tee hee heee-

NO! NONONONONO!

I'M CURSED! I have to be! Why the hell is he all I ever think about! Don't I have anything better to do than waste my time daydreaming about Himura Kenshin!

No.

Argh. I'm so pathetic. You'd think that by now, I, a semi-attractive seventeen year old girl, would've moved onto greener pastures?

Well, you thought wrong.

Sometimes things turn out as you least expect them.

MENTAL NOTE - **_Q_uote of the daayyy!**

So, back to me; and also: issues that concern me.

(I just realised how conceited that sounded!)

SECOND MENTAL NOTE TO SELF : Cut down on ego.

Then again, this brings about another pressing question:

Do I even _have_ an ego?

Of course the answer is: YES.

How can I not have an ego? I mean, EVERYONE has an ego. Heck, I bet even Kenshin has one! (Although you'd never guess- he's so sweet!)

They (and by 'they' I mean the government…or God?) should make it illegal for someone as perfect as Kenshin to exist. Really. I mean, as if having one of the highest GPAs in school isn't enough. _Noooo._ He's athletic (Captain of the track team), on the student council, debator, swimmer (where'd you think he got those gorgeous shoulders from?) **AND** he's also in the school's music club. He can play any instrument the he lays his perfectly manicured little paws on even if he doesn't (technically) know how to play it!

He also:

Does Community service, is artistic, pretty (by this I mean as pretty as you can get in a macho-feminine way)…

The list is endless…

Right now you're probably wondering how he and I are friends, correct?

The thing is, despite our obvious differences, we both share one common bond: Makimichi Misao…

…and a fondness for teriyaki.

You'd think that Misao and Kenshin (being related- he's her cousin) were somewhat similar in personality. Guess again. In fact, they're almost complete opposites of each other. While Kenshin is smart, calm, mature and collected, Misao is like a bull in a china shop. Or a kid in a candy store. Or Sanosuke in a bar – take your pick. I swear, that girl just has waaay too much energy (but where the heck is it from?).

Except, I suppose, she _has_ got Ken-kun's athletic streak. Ken-kun. _Ken-kun. Ken-kun. Ken-kun._ He he he! (that's so cute!)

ANYWAY 

As I was saying. She's on the girl's swim and track team and, as far as I know, throws a pretty mean punch (I tell you this from experience. Don't ask.)

We've all known each other since we were twelve and he was fifteen. That was when he joined Jr. high. It's a bit strange that he didn't go straight into high school, considering his age (he's a year older than his classmates), but I'm not complaining. He was so unbelivably nice to me. I drank in everything about him. It was great to know that I had a friend during that whole 'gawky teen' stage (I lost the braces last year). I never quite realised how much I liked him until I got to High school, though. When I got there the first thing I said (and I remember this) was "wow."

Absolutely everyone knows him **_and_** adores him.

And I, being a flat-chested tomboy with arms that are too skinny and a non-existant figure…well, what chance do I have?

…….

**4th May 2005****  
Wednesday****  
Math class****  
8.46 AM**

Today's been relatively ok so far, I guess. Misao and Kenshin picked me up (as usual) in their rickety horseless carriage (which is a hornet, bright green and so old that the doors are falling off).

Misao needed to make a stop at the pharmacy ('Tampons,' she hissed) so while Kenshin and I waited in the car I attempted to stimulate some sort of conversation.

Me: Uh…so. When's the next track meet?

(Yay! I said something without sounding like an idiot!)

Ken: Umm…sometime in August, I think. Why?

Me: Oh, I'm just curious. Our team's really good.

Ken: (laughs) Thanks!

(HUZZAH! Succesful flirting!)

Me: (giggles) So now quickly; while Misao isn't here – tell me all your deepest darkest secrets!

Ken: (looks at me as if I'm some sort of alien frog spawn) Uhh…secrets…?

That's when Misao turned up.

Way to go, Kaoru! _Sheesh. _

….

**English lit  
****11.30 AM**

You'd think that by now I'd actually attempt to listen to what Houji-sensei has to say about Macbeth, but _noooo_.

Besides, it's just way too boring.

I think Misao's fallen asleep. Yup. She has. She's drooling and mumbling something about an 'oshisama' or something…whatever _that_ is.

_Sighs_. I worry about her sometimes.

Hmnn…Macbeth seems like a pretty warped guy…Houji-sensei just said something about him resembling a friend of his. That's scary. To know that there's someone as mad as _that_ around, I mean.

I can see Soujiro's notebook from here. It looks like he's taking notes, but the reality of the situation is…he's drawing…balloons? No…wait- a Mr. Potato! No?…uh…HAH! That's Kamatari! Now he's grinning like an idiot (but he _always_ does that) and…Hmnn…I must say it looks pretty damn good!

Urgh. Kamatari. He freaks me out. A lot. It's a well-known fact that he's gay, and unlike those chicky books where the heroine has a really sweet homo friend…Kamatari is as charismatic as Sanosuke's left armpit. And speaking of Sano – I wonder where he is? He dropped out of school last year. He was in Kenshin's grade. In fact, they're best friends. He never did tell us why he left, though. WHY! Am I so untrustworthy that even SAGARA SANOSUKE won't trust me with his secrets! (which, if published, would make not only the shortest but the most boring book in recorded history?)

No one ever tells me _anything._

_Crap_ – Houji's walking down the isles. Later!

……

**8.30 PM****  
My bedroom**

Gensai-jiisan's farts are the **WORST. **I swear, if Japan ever had to parttake in a nuclear war (heaven forbid), they wouldn't need nukes. Instead, they could just stick my grandad in the middle of the battlefeild and feed him beans. The nukes (not to mention everything else within a 150 mile radius) would melt. Or dissolve. Or just combust. Or something.

That was probably how my parents died.

…

**5th May 2005  
****Thursday****  
9.35 AM****  
Bio lab**

While I admit that Shinomori-sensei is an excellent teacher…I can't believe he's so stoic. It's like someone's shoved a huge pole up his ass! He probably spends all year designing the school almanac. He's one of those types. No social life whatsoever.

Well, I can't be one to talk. I don't have one either. That's possibly because I don't have any real friends…besides Misao, Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko, that is. And maybe Megumi. Maybe. She's one of those people I feel I've _always_ got to impress. Maybe it's because she's popular. And hot. And has big breasts. Or because she's nice…on a few rare occasions (mainly when Kenshin's around).

This is the only class in which I think Misao pays full attention to what's going on.That's probably because of Shinomori-sensei, though. She _idolizes_ him. It's a little scary because- Oh crap! He's spotted me!

Bye!

….

**6th May 2005****  
Friday****  
6.57 PM****  
My bedroom**

Today has been THE worst day of my LIFE!

I can't believe Kenshin _did_ that! And Misao, my "so-called" best friend – A TRAITOR! And Megumi…is a horse-faced slut from Mars!

Okay, maybe things'll be much clearer if I just begin from the beginning.

It all started when Kenshin and I were waiting for Misao to get out of the girl's toilets (as usual). The two of us were (for once) having a pretty decent conversation about whether Kamatari was really a woman in disguise and Houji-sensei was- Anyway.

That was when Megumi turned up, doing the whole "Oh-look-at-me-I'm-the-greatest-thing-that-happened-to-the-universe" act. She then pounced on Kenshin and ignored me completely! Then…she asked him out! And he said 'yes'!

Can you belive this? Kenshin; sweet Kenshin who's apparently indifferent to ALL women actually said "yes"! That's just _way_ below the belt.

I couldn't bear to stand there any longer so I mumbled some excuse (I don't think they even noticed) and fled into the toilets to find Misao. Upon loccating the correct cubicle, I informed her of the shocking event that had just taken years off my life, and do you know what she said?

"Really? That's great! Megumi always used to ask me to put in a good word for her – I'm glad it's finally paid off!"

I could have died there on the spot.

How could she! Misao - my best friend! I feel so unbelivably betrayed…

…but then again, no one really knows that I like him. Not even her.

I can't blame Kenshin for accepting, though. I mean, first off, I've never sent out the 'right' signals, and also…I can never be the woman that Megumi is. She's funny, smart, popular, pretty, rich…(not to mention bitchy, conceited, slutty) and lets face it - Kenshin, however different from normal males, is still a guy.

Maybe he'd like me if my breasts were bigger.

Or if I didn't talk as much.

Or if I actually acted like a girl.

_Sighs…_

I wish I was anyone but me.

**7th May 2005****  
Saturday****  
3.30AM****  
My bedroom**

I can't believe I stayed up all night.

I can't belive I cried.

I can't believe I wasted three years of my life pining after an idiot whose skull is too thick to realise that I worship the ground he walks on.

I can't belive I have don't have big breasts.

I can't believe I haven't fallen asleeeeeeee

**1.58PM****  
My garden**

Ok. I'm over it. I'm over _him_.

I'm hooking up with Misao in about an hour and the two of us are going to go shopping. Who knows – maybe I'll find someone- sorry, SOMETHING new.

Watch out, world! Here comes Kamiya Kaoru!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

This was kinda inspired by the 'princess diaries'. I know it's not as good; nor is it as funny, but I swear it WILL improve. It's not got too much direction (then again, _none_ of my fics have) but it's fun to write. It's the first time I've tried to write something that's based on the life of a normal-ish school girl. Suggestions and criticisms are welcome; flames aren't - so if you havent anything constructive to say then don't say it at all!

Regards,

Pu


	2. Chapter 2

The Kaoru Chronicles 

…

**Disclaimer : **Rurouni Kenshin and its characters are property of Noubiro Watsuki and all those other little big people. If that even makes any sense.

**Summary : **MeetKamiya Kaoru, a normal seventeen year old girl who struggles to overcome painfully normal teenage hormones, an unfortunate lack of mammaries and a stressful crush on Himura Kenshin. Life can't get any better…can it?

….

Chapter two 

….

**19th May 2005**

**School canteen **

**10.20AM**

**Thursday**

As you may have guessed, I did not get over Kenshin; neither did I stop feeling miserable even though Misao told me his and Megumi's date was a bit of a flop. I mean, HELLO? She actually got to _go out_ with him as something _more_ than a friend! How can I stop feeling miserable!

I can never ever get over Kenshin.

I mean, who could?

Even Megumi's been after him for about a month (which is close to a miracle considering she has a new boyfriend every week).

And speaking of miracles…

Sanosuke's back in school!

Can you believe it? SANO, who vowed never to set foot in this place even if it suddenly transformed into a fancy strip club full of Russian hookers, has _actually_ come back!

Sano is my 'Oniisan' substitute. Absolutely no one in the world can replace him. I've known him since before my parents died, and that was AGES ago. He used to be our neighbour, and occasionally he'd pop in at our place to get some lunch 'cuz his foster parents forgot to leave him some. It's not that they didn't love him – no, it's not that, it's more like Sano refused to let them get close to them. That and the fact that they were both scatterbrained artists who ususally forgot to eat themselves.

Anyway, the moment I saw him I screamed and flung myself into his arms and was like, "SANOOOOO!"

And he was like, "hi, Jou-chan!" and gave me this bone-shattering hug.

Then all the snobs turned our way and stared and stared and probably wondered how the homliest girl in school always ended up hanging out with the cutest (and nicest) guys around.

Sometimes I wonder about that myself.

ANYWAY.

He told me that he'd decided to stay away from the streets and come back to school and finish his stuff off before: (and I quote) 'I ruin my life'. Then his eyes glazed over and he gazed into the distance before I tuggeed at his sleeve and brought him back down to Earth.

This kind of thing is a little weird, especially if it comes from Sano, so I guess he must've had an epihany or something.

Or maybe he found himself a really nice girlfriend.

Who knows.

**20th May 2005**

**History class**

**12.46PM**

**Friday**

Saitou-sensei is THE scariest teacher on the planet. He has to be. All he has to do is just look in your general direction and you feel the sort of fear that only seems to belong in movies. But this is real.

**Someone told me that he killed a man. **

I can belive that. After all, it always seems that he's got that weird sort of glint in his eye (or grin on his face) that suggests he'd quite like to.

**Somone told me he fought in World War two.**

That's a lie for sure. If he'd _actually_ fought in WW2 it'd mean he was seventy-five or something, and he isn't. I think he's age-less. I mean, NO ONE except him can look like they're thirty-seven and sixty-eight years old at the same time.

**Somone told me he's a secret agent.**

Maybe. He'd proabably just scare all his criminals to death before they can even confess to anything. He has that weird sort of effect on people.

**Somone told me that his house is full of booby traps.**

Highly beliveable. That guy's as paranoid as a dog that's been taken to the vets.

**Someone told me he's got a gun hidden in the pocket of his pants. **

Ditto the above.

**Somone told me that he makes his wife salute him before-**

Let's not go there, shall we?

ANYWAY, the fact of the matter is that Hajime Saitou (currently my history teacher) is a _really_ freaky guy. Even freakier than Kamatari, maybe.

No, wait. Not _that_ freaky.

I was talking to Soujirou during break today. Looks like he's had a tiff with his friends. Urgh. I can imagine. I don't get why Sou hangs with them anyway. I mean, they're all druggies and thugs, and all they do is just sit outside the supply room smoking weed.

Soujirou's NOTHING like that. At least, I _think_ he isn't.

Anyway the 'Gang leader' (if I may be so bold) is this guy called Makoto Shishio. Shishio is absolutely loony. He runs around school wearing a ski mask regardless of the weather, be it three hundred degrees celcius or minus forty-five.

I heard that weird habit of his has something to do with a freak accident…

(HAH! _Freak!_ I just crack myself up sometimes…)

Apparently, he spilt lighter fluid whilst trying to light up a fag and ended up setting himself on fire.

Others say another group of rival thugs locked him in a barn and set it _ablaze_ (ablaze is such a poetic word, ne?), trying to kill him, but honestly, who'd believe _that?_ I mean, there's no way anyone could be that heartless. Right?

Anyway, Soujirou is Shishio's best friend. Or best subordinate, or whatever it is that they reffer to each other as. No matter where you look, you see them together. Except if Shishio's with Yumi.

Yumi is the headmaster's secretary (or should that be **_sex_**cretary?). No one actually knows what her last name is. Why? I'm as clueless as Sano.

But I'm such an idiot! Here I am, straying off the topic again! SO.

Yumi + Shishio a continuous one-night stand

Therefore:

If…

Yumi X

Shishio Y

Sex SX

Then:

(X+Y)xSX lots of little XY s

ANYWAY.

Shishio's been seeing (or sleeping with, whatever you preffer to call it) Yumi for about a year now, and you'd honestly think that by now they'd just be an 'official' couple. But they're not. In fact, I don't think they intend on becoming one anytime soon, either. I don't get that. I mean, look at me and Kenshin (and our non-existant relationship. Whoopie). I've liked him for AGES, and I'd love it if we became 'official'(yeah, like that'd happen!).

Why aren't they more open? I mean, they _do_ have the freedom to, right?

But I guess…there's only so much that outsiders can know about other peoples relationships. Shishio and Yumi probably share some bond that no one except the two of them know about.

Then there's also the fact that she's a member of staff and he's a student. Even though everyone in school knows that they're involved (even the headmaster, and she shags him at _least_ once in two weeks), I suppose if they really were 'official' then some superintendent or member of the educational board or UNICEF would swoop down and destroy whatever they had.

I wonder how, though, considering the fact that Shishio's not even a minor anymore. He's been in the 12th grade for about four years now. That makes him…WOW. That makes him twenty-one!

Freaky.

Anyway. Where was I? Oh yeah, Soujirou.

Soujirou's probably one of the nicest guys I've ever met. He's got this adorable childish face that always looks so innocent.

You can't help but love him.

If he had to be voted into the yearbook, I think he'd be the guy with the nicest smile; and boy, does he smile a _lot!_

Of course I like Kenshin's smile better, but that's a different story. Sano thinks that his smile is creepy. Almost as creepy as Hajime-san's.

Almost.

OK! Back to Sou!

So Soujirou sat with us during lunch, smiling (as usual), and, as I explained earlier, this was extremely weird. We were all debating whether or not eating chicken gave you breasts, and I was opposing the motion. I mean, HELLO? I've been eating chicken for about sixteen years of my life and I **_still_** look like a plank of wood!

Soujirou didn't say anything, though. In fact, all he did was just sit there and smile into the distance, and whenever someone asked him a question he seemed to snap out of a daze and go: "huh? Sorry, what was that?"

That kid lives in his own little world.

I wonder where Shishio and the others were – 'cuz when I walked past the supply room _nobody_ was there.

I voiced my thoughts to Kenshin and Sano, but they didn't seem as worried as I expected them to be. Kenshin just smiled (as always) and Sano shrugged, and that was that. Nothing else to it.

Is the entire school in on a revolution that I know nothing about!

Why aren't people tearing their hair out and screaming the place down?

Are they also unaware of the danger that awaits them?

Wait a minute- did I just say _danger?_

Because I didn't mean to.

In fact, why the hell should the school be in _danger_ if Soujirou stops hanging out with Shishio?

I mean, that's probably the best thing that's ever happened to him!

Right?

Right.

…

**23rd May 2005  
Monday**

**Chemistry  
10.33 AM**

Well, after two whole days of watching and waiting, I finally figured it out.

Soujirou was only sitting with us because he was spying on Kenshin. Typical Shishio subordinate.

_Sheesh!_

…

**Geography  
12.02 PM**

Well. Break was eventful.

Shishio suddenly turned up from nowhere and started screaming obscenities at Kenshin about him thrashing this guy called Jin-e.

What the hell?

Actually, that should be:

**_Who_** the hell?

Kenshin would never thrash anyone. He's the nicest, sweetest, kindest, most gentle person I've ever met.

He'd never ever ever in a million bazillion kazillion years do _anything_ to hurt _anyone!_

Never ever ever.

**EVER**.

…

**My bedroom**

**06.07 PM**

I had my first ever truly serious conversation with Kenshin today. Turns out he's nothing like anyone expects.

I had just finished packing up my stuff after english lit and had walked out of class when guess who I bumped into?

That's right, Kenshin.

I was so surprised that I started apologising on the spot (and I bet I was blushing like a tomato too! _Damn!_). Kenshin just smiled and was like, "That's ok," then smiled some more. He looked really tired.

I don't think I've ever seen him look tired before. I mean, not the sort of tired that you get after running twenty-six miles, I mean the tired you get when you feel like life's finally catching up with you.

In that one moment, he looked so old.

So I asked him, "what's up?"

He just shrugged and said, "nothing. I just thought I'd walk you home, that's all."

I could have died on the spot. This was THE Kenshin. The love of my life, the mango on my banana tree, the fish in my ocean, the big kahuna-

OK, I'm getting off the topic again.

Anyway.

When we started out, the sky was a little overcast and you could hear thunder rumbling in the distance. I pointed this out and made a joke (a really bad one, too), but he just shrugged it off and was like; "Who cares. Hey Kaoru, let's take the long way."

Kenshin NEVER does things like that. It got me worried, but I didn't say anything. I figured that if he wanted to talk he'd do so in his own time.

So there we were, walking side-by-side, when it started to rain; and I'm not talking '_rain'_ rain, I'm talking thunderstorm.

Unfortunately for me, water and _my_ hair do not mix.

If:

h hair

w water

D **disaster**

then:

h+w D

SORRY! Off the topic _again!_

So, where was I? Right, water and hair.

So, there I was, with nowhere to run; my hair a mess and water dribbling down my chin and onto my shirt (thank GOD I wasn't wearing white!) when Kenshin just randomly stops me in the middle of the road.

Me, being the demure geisha-replica that I am, started yelling my head off.

"Kenshin! What the hell are you doing! We need to get somewhere dry before we both die of hypothermia!"

And all he did was just STAND there with this weird look on his face.

Quite honestly, it freaked me out. Then he grabbed hold of my arms and looked deep into my eyes (man this sounds like some cheap fiction novel) and said: "Kaoru, what do you see?"

Isn't that the weirdest question?

So I asked him: "Why?"

And he was like, "because. Now tell me, _what do you see?_"

I told him that I wasn't going to say anything until we both got out of the rain (and it totally killed the mood) so the two of us ran under a tiny bus halt and sat on a tiny bench and waited for each other to make tiny (small) talk.

After a while, Kenshin asked me the question again. When I asked him why (yes, again) he told me it was something he needed to know. So I told him. I told him I saw a man who was not afraid to be himself, a man who was proud of who he was, someone nice, sweet, considerate, brave, fun, intellegent, athletic, original, un-fake and just great overall. (_blush blush blush blush!_)

He didn't seem very convinced.

Then he asked: "What do you see…that's not to your liking?"

I hate how he talks like he's always scared to offend, but instead of beating 'round the bush, I told him.

I told him that I hated when he hid what he really felt from me, how he felt that he was the most vile thing on the planet, how he completely ignored me when he was talking to Megumi (yeah, I'm still sore about that), how he always managed to seem so perfect (because it really doesn't seem right for _anyone_, even Kenshin, to be perfect), how he regarded history as a pathetic class (because it's actually my favourite), how he was always scared to offend people (you should just say what's on your mind sometimes, don't you think?) and how he never walked me home enough, and-

Well, the list went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and-

OK. I'm guessing you've got the basic picture, ne?

So, after I spend about ten minutes ranting and raving, he laughs. Just laughs. Then he pulls me into this huge hug. We sat there for about fifteen minutes with Kenshin laughing into my hair (and me, although somewhat surprised, quite enjoying the experience). It all felt so surreal. This was me, Kamiya Kaoru, sitting in the pouring rain at a bus halt being hugged to pieces by a sopping wet Himura Kenshin; and it wasn't a dream.

After that, he stood up, tugged at my hand, and pulled me up.

"Come," he said, "lets walk some more."

So we walked around a little, with Kenshin still holding onto my hand (and me loving it) before I asked him to spill the beans. I mean, there's no way in hell I'd ever allow him to just ask weird questions like that and not explain himself.

He paused a moment after that- I think he was really asking himself whether or not he should tell me his issues; but I guess he came to a conclusion pretty soon, because he told me everything.

Or almost everything. Whatever. ANYWAY.

Apparently Shishio and he have had a long history together. They even went to the same preschool together, back in the day when the portable discman had not yet been invented and cellphones were still something alien to the common teenager. In fact, they had been together all the way until halfway through middle school, because that was when the problems _really_ began.

Kenshin said that at the time, both he and Shishio had a really big crush on this girl called Tomoe, the sister of some guy who was about two years junior to them, Enishi. Unfortunately for them, she was in high school, so they only got to see her when she came to pick her brother up, and that wasn't very often.

This triggered off this whole rivalry thing, which didn't really do too much good for either of them.

Well, in time they both forgot Tomoe, but they never forgot how much they disliked each other. Kenshin explained that their relationship was mutual, and was one where they both tolerated each other's presence; so if there was a major issue they would use it as an excuse to blow up at one another.

If that even makes sense.

I don't know how to word it all; it's one of those things that only seem to make sense if you say it out loud.

SO, moving on…

During the whole 'I hate Kenshin/Shishio' period, Kenshin got caught up in drugs and theft, and was actually arrested a couple of times.

Who'd've thought he was a juvenile delinquent? I mean, it's not like I haven't told you how seemingly spotless his record is, ne? But I'm getting ahead of myself (as usual). I'll describe for now and leave the discussing for later.

SO.

It was on one of his night raids that he met Sano.

He and this guy called Takasugi were trying to rob one of those twenty-four hour stores when the clerk suddenly pulled out a gun and shot Kenshin twice in the arm, which came to him as a bit of a shock, because even though most clerks _do_ have guns they're rarely ever loaded.

So he stumbled out of the building and fled, arm bleeding and pulse racing, until he'd run for about twenty minutes. That was when he started to feel weak from all the blood loss.

He couldn't go to a hospital because they'd have asked him how he got it, plus he was broke and would've had no way to pay the bill.

After staggering a few more blocks, Kenshin then sat down on the steps to some cheap apartment complex, and fainted.

When he woke up he found himself on Sano's couch, smelling of disinfectant.

I suppose Sano's always been paternal, although he denies his soft side vehemently (hah! Big word!). Even though he acts like one, he's actually far from a bad boy, and is always looking out for us, especially me, because I'm so accident-prone.

Like I said, Sano's my big brother.

Anyway, he and Kenshin have been best friends ever since. It was through Sano that he got to meet the rest of us, and it us through us that he was able to (apparently) kill his addiction and move on.

It's amazing how Misao never told me anything, considering she's my best friend.

Or…perhaps she doesn't know either. Misao's grandfather strikes me as a person who'll never tell her anything unless it's absolutely necessary, because she _does_ tend to be a little meladramatic (if not overbearing) at times.

I asked Kenshin about the whole 'Jin-e' related conflict after that. He's supposedly part of this gang of thugs downtown, and was 'thrashed' because he'd done some really shitty things to Sano.

Well, all I have to say is anyone who makes Sano miserable is **_no_** friend of mine!

Now that I know Kenshin's history, it makes me wonder…

I mean, I know I shouldn't, but I'm ever so curious as to know…

Has he done **_it?_**

Yes, _IT_, meaning, SEX.

He is a juvenile delinquent after all.

And if he did, I wonder…did she have big breasts? Or by some unbelivable God-given miracle was she as flat as I?

Or was it even a _she_ at all?

What am I saying!

Of course it was a she!

That is, of course, actually assuming Kenshin _has_ gone all the way.

AHEM! Onto less perverted topics.

SO.

By the time he'd finished explaining the Jin-e incident and everything else to me, we were standing outside my house. That was when I realised I'd have to say goodbye, and for some reason that is really quite beyond me, I felt like crying.

I mean, Kenshin'd just spilt his guts out to me and there I was, loving him and loving the moment and then it was gone. Just like that.

ARRRGHHH! LIFE!

So, in a desperate attempt to kill the awkward silence that followed, I invited him in, but to my absolute dismay, he declined (HAH! _Big_ surprise there!). I deflated, but then he said:

"We should hang like this more often. Are you free on Saturday? We could go watch a movie or something, if you'd like."

It was like a sudden sput of helium had inflated my (once dead and deflated) hot air balloon.

I felt like screaming: "YES! YES! YES!" but instead I was like, "sure. See you tomorrow."

Then he tugged at my arm, kissed my cheek, grinned, and walked away.

And to this moment I cannot expel this goofy smile off my features.

HURRRAAAAHHHH! I WAS KISSED BY KENSHIN! GOD LOVES ME! SOMETHING GOOD HAS _FINALLY_ HAPPENED TO ME! WOO HOO!

Must phone Misao.

I think this occasion calls for much celebration.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

YAY! Chapter two!

Was working on this for ages.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one. T'was great hearing from you guys, even if did only get 4. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome; no flames please.

Anyway, have a happy Friday!

pu


	3. Chapter 3

The Kaoru Chronicles 

…

**Disclaimer : **Rurouni Kenshin and its characters are property of Noubiro Watsuki and all those other little big people. If that even makes any sense.

**Summary : **MeetKamiya Kaoru, a normal seventeen year old girl who struggles to overcome painfully normal teenage hormones, an unfortunate lack of mammaries and a stressful crush on Himura Kenshin. Life can't get any better…can it?

….

…

Chapter three

…

**June 30th 2005**

**English Lit**

**Thursday**

**01.04**

There's only six minutes till the bell goes. I can't wait.

Houji-sensei's been smoking again. You can tell because whenever he bends down to talk, he sends evil cigarette smells wafting across the room. It's nasty. Also, he's tucked his shirt into his underwear again! I can't take this anymore. Worse still…he moons! Whenever he bends down to get something and is facing the blackboard…_urgh!_ I mean, as if having to see pretty boxer shorts with Hello Kitty all over them isn't enough!

Misao's doodling on her notebook. I know this sounds mean, but she can't draw to save her life. There's this three-legged dog-thing running across the page, followed by what looks like a potato with legs. When I asked her what they were, she told me that they were the sun and the moon. Go figure. Still, I can't guess what that third extension's for.

Sanosuke's settled back into the school routine just fine. Although it took him a while to get used to waking up before three in the afternoon, he still manages to turn up only fifteen minutes after the late bell's been rung. He came over the other day to collect some game he'd left a few weeks earlier. I really don't know what he sees in _Mega MutilationX_, because all it seems to be is a man (or at least I think it's a man) shooting a series of stupid aliens that look like a cross between Bruce Springsteen and Mickey Mouse. Plus, the graphics are horrible! The thing was probably designed in the eighties or something, it's that bad. Why, after staring at the sceen for only ten minutes your vision gets all fuzzy…or maybe it's just my computer.

When we got talking, however, things got depressing. So as not to confuse, I shall relate the entire story of Sagara Sanosuke.

…

_Having been left alone in the house again, Sagara Sanosuke poured himself a bowl of cornflakes and marmite before heading to his parent's 'creativity' room. He'd always loved the smell of wet paint and fresh canvas, the stimulating feel of a paintbrush between his fingers, the burst of colour that sprang forth each time he laid his hands on a palette-_

Okay, is this even working?

**Yes it is, now keep writing. This's getting interesting!**

Misao!

**What?**

Why are you writing in my diary!

**I'm your best friend! Besides, I'm bored.**

Misao!

_**What!**_

Nevermind. Anyway…

_As a child, Sanosuke had always felt different from everybody else. Perhaps it was because he wasn't as smart as the kids in his class, _(**That's so mean!** Shut up, Misao!)_or perhaps it was because he had hair that defied the laws of gravity. Or, perhaps, it was because he didn't have a real family._

_Sure he had parents, but they weren't his real ones. Besides, they were hardly every home. Both being artists, Sanosuke's guardians were constantly travelling in search of inspiration, leaving the boy to his own devices for sometimes days on end._ (**Aww…**)

It was Wednesday. He was supposed to be in school, but as he had a math test, decided that he would be sick at least one more time that week. He hated tests. They were humiliating, and the other children laughed at him. He didn't like it. sitting on the floor, he stared at the paintings on the walls, mostly abstract portraits of his mother's dreams, and the mural by the bathroom door, which was supposed to be a rainforest but looked more like the contents of his small intestine.

**Kaoru, that's so gross! **

I'm not asking you to read it!

**But Houji's boring! What else do you expect me to do!**

Take notes?

**Shut up and write. Even this has to be better than the trash he's reading right now.**

Hey!

**Just write!**

Just then, a crash echoed through the house. He scrambled to his feet and, grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen, headed towards the front door. "Who's there?" he called, voice quivering. At first there was silece, but, upon closer inspection of the flower beds, Sanosuke discovered two mud-splattered girls crouching and speaking in hushed tones…

**US!**

ANYWAY…

_Two cherrub faces peered up at him from out of their dirty hiding place. The one with the plait grinned cheekily. "Hi," she said. The other, a vision in scubby overalls and matted hair, blushed prettily…_

_**Yeesh!**_

_Sanosuke started. There were two little girls sitting beneath his window, covered in muck. He wrinkled his nose. They stank of stale milk and ditchwater. Already he was beginning to dislike them. Besides, they were sitting on the remains of his mother's prize begonias…_

**They weren't Begonias!**

What were they, then?

**I…aww nuts, I can't remember. **

We'll just stick with the Begonias. ANYWAY…

"_What do you want?" he asked, frowning. Usually, when Sanosuke frowned, his parents quivered and gave him anything he wanted. Sadly, because they were hardly at home, this was a rare occurance._

"_Uh…can we have our thingey back?" queried the one with the overalls, as red as a tomato._

"_No, you can't" he snapped. In reality, he didn't even know what a thingey was in the first place, but he wasn't about to tell them that._

"_Why not?" questioned the one in plaits, scowling._

"_Because I said so. Bye."_

"_Oh, come on!"_

"_Please? If you do, we'll let you play with us."_

"_I don't play stupid baby games."_

"_It's not a stupid baby game! It's thingey-ball!"_

"_Please, what kind of big-kid game has a name like 'thingey ball'?"_

"_Ours does."_

"_Right."_

"_We'll teach you how to play! It's really fun!"_

"_Yeah! First you have to make a touchdown, then you have to use your thirty-seven iron to hit the thingey across the garden. It's only after that that you get to tag your opponent, and the two of you have to race to the big oak tree in the middle before-"_

"_Okay!" said Sanosuke. He was pretending to be irritated when in fact he was really curious of this new game. He'd never heard anything like it…_

**Thingey-ball was great, wasn't it?**

Yeah. I think we should play it again this weekend. Are you up for it?

**You bet!**

We'll tell Sano and Kenshin after class.

**Okay.**

I've missed it.

**Anyway, you were saying…?**

Oh! Sorry!

So, after much persuasion, Sanosuke ended up playing Thingey-ball with the pair of eight-year-olds. Thus developed a beautiful friendship that only strengthened as the years passed…

**_Sighs_. Good old thingey-ball…**

_Now in his second year of high school, Sanosuke was experiencing a revelation. Something was missing in his life. Not even Kaoru, his little sister substitute_, _could help. The only sollution, in his mind, was to leave school altogether and to make his own way in the world. Having said a tearfull goodbye to his friends, he made his way into the inner city, where he had purchased for himself a tiny flat. _

This is where it gets really sad.

**Sad?**

The memories that Sanosuke made in that place were ones that he tried hard to forget. Sleepless nights, break-ins, street brawls, virtual famine. They were the most miserable days of his life. Not having enough money to even visit his friends, he was forced to wander the city in search of any from of infromal work. Some days, he would eat nothing. Even for Sanosuke, staying awake for weeks at a time began to take it's toll. After a while, he became sick of the monotony of life, and even considered ending it all. But when a bleeding Himura stumbled onto his doorstep that cold, dreary September night, everything changed.

**I had no idea! Poor Sano! And why was Kenshin bleeding!**

_Not having enough money to take the bleeding man to a hospital, Sanosuke left him on his couch and ran in search of assistance, which he found in the from of a beautiful woman who was known in the area as Magdalia…_

**Magdalia? Was that her real name?**

Let me finish.

_Sanosuke ended up dragging Kenshin all the way to this tiny stone church in the middle on the other side of town. Hospital was a no-no firstly because neither had any money, and secondly, because it meant that the police would've got involved, which wasn't a good thing at all. _

**_What!_ Why hasn't Kenshin told me any of this!**

The church was one of those old, gothic places built of stone blocks several metres thick. Moss grew on its damp surface, and bats roosted in its rafters. Its windows were large and colourful, however they were so delapidated that one felt that at the slightest touch everything would crumble like the walls of Jericho…

**That was a cool story, that Jericho thing, was.**

_Magdalia was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. Sure her eyes were two different colours, and her right leg was a couple of centimetres shorter than her left, but she was, in his opinion, perfection. Whilst helping to nurse Kenshin back to health, the bond that Magdalia (whose real name was Sayo) and Sanosuke shared grew stronger. She taught him how to look on the bright side of life, he taught her how to get through to even the biggest miscreants. Church, after all, was not a sanctuary from the corrupt. _

**Sayo…What a pretty name. What's happened to her now, Kaoru-chan?**

Hush. All in good time. So. Where was I? Oh, yeah…

Kenshin, on the other hand, introduced Sanosuke to a scene that he was all too familiar with. Violence, drugs, poverty, desperation- and that wasn't even half of it. Sanosuke saw in Kenshin a part of himself, and thus became far more appreciative of the friends he had. Sure he'd smoked a joint or fifty in his lifetime, but he'd only ever tried the hard stuff once. Kaoru (me) had screamed whenever she heard he had strayed from the path of true rightouesness. Luckily for him, that was rare. This was definitely advantageous as Kaoru packed a mean punch (**cough cough**), and when Misao got involved, things could only get bloody and brutal (**that's more like it**)

**So what you're saying is…Kenshin's a juvenile delinquent?**

Yup. Heard it from him and Sano both.

**Why don't they ever tell me these things! I'm gonna kill them!**

And you were wondering why you aren't their confidant!

**Hurrrumph. Whatever. **

To cut a long story, short, Sano and this Sayo person fell in love-

_**WHAT!**_

-and got engaged-

**Swoons.**

-But disaster loomed just around the corner.

**Huh? Not again!**

Sayo had always been a sickly child. When she was seven she caught the whooping cough, and now, at the tender age of seventeen, was dying of tuberculosis. Unfortunately, nobody suspected this, but instead assumed it was just a bad cough. However, Sanosuke was unsettled. Kenshin told him not to worry- that things like that usually sorted themselves out- but something in the back of his mind told him that everything was about to go horribly wrong.

**This like a soap opera.**

_Perhaps it was the sudden phone call. Perhaps it was the fact that he'd been expecting something like this. Or, perhaps it was because Kenshin had said something along the lines of: 'Stop fretting. At least it isn't a life-threatening disease' only an hour or so earlier. _

_Sister Kathrine had called from the hospital. She sounded close to tears, and no wonder. Sayo was fading. Having just initiated extensive surgery on her lungs, there was only the slightest chance that she would survive. It was a foolish hope, but one that Sanosuke clung to desperately. _

**I take what I said back. This is worse than a soap!**

_Her last words to him were "don't forget to feed the cat." _

_He couldn't have cared less whether she'd told him to boil his head in tar. The fact was, she was gone. The day before she'd passed away, they spoke about their life together. "Go back to school," she'd said. "Then go on to university, and get a degree. Land a good job, so that we can support our family."_

_The moment she said that Sanosuke had experienced a strange swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach. Family. Wife, children, father, mother, husband. It was something he'd never had before. _

"_I'll do it," he said. "Just get better."_

_When she smiled everything around him faded, and suddenly she was the only thing in his world that was worth living for._

**This is depressing. Are you sure you aren't making this up?**

Of course I'm not.

**Well, you do tend to love those gloomy love stories…come to think of it, this sounds suspiciously like _'Love in the darkness'_.**

Shut up. You're being rude. Firstly this is true, and secondly, you shouldn't even be reading this.

Anyway. Where was I?

Oh. Right.

SO.

_It was Kenshin who organised it all. He was going back to school too, he said. His cousin was in the local high school- some brat by the name of Misao** (HEY!)**. Sanosuke was dead. What was the point of even living? Sayo had been everything. But then, suddenly, out of the recesses of his mind, his friends' words dislodged themselves from their dark corner and hit him in the face. _

'_We'll always be there for you, no matter what.'_

_So he came back to school, and although it still hurt to think about it, lived happily ever after._

**That ending was such a let down. **

Well, firstly, I can't be bothered writing anymore. Secondly, the bell's just about to rin-

………………………………

**Chemistry**

**02.13PM**

Kenshin asked me out! As in on a date! As in not just as friends! YAAAAAAAYY! He said something about going to an amusement park. What shall I wear! Maybe this'll be a good time to spectulate on outfits that'll flatter my (non-existant) phisique. Come to think of it, I have this really great skirt…

_YAAAYY!_

Im just so happy I can't think about anything else!

Tra la la…I'm in love…I'm in _luurrrveee_….!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well. Here you have it. chapter three. This actually was not supposed to exist. Now that I think about it, sano's story could've made a nice little mini-fic to go alongside this one. Anyway, sorry about the lack of KaoruxKenshin elements in this. Next one'll be better. I promise. :D

I actually dislike this fic. Can't believe I wrote so much rubbish!

Lol.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Kaoru Chronicles**

**Disclaimer : **Rurouni Kenshin and its characters are property of Noubiro Watsuki and all those other little big people. If that even makes any sense.

**Summary : **Meet Kamiya Kaoru, a seventeen year old girl whose painfully normal life is about experience a 360 degree flip in the opposite direction. KxK

**A/N**: Gosh, an update after YEARS! Forgive me everyone! Hopefully I'll be more punctual next time! I love you all for your reviews! Thank you so much!

…

Chapter Four

..

**1****st**** July****  
07.40AM****  
Saturday  
My bedroom**

WHAT DO I WEAR?!?!?!??!!?

I've been up for half an hour trying to pick something out but I can't seem to find ANYTHING appropriate!! I'm doomed! Doomed, doomed DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! Kenshin will stare at me aghast (I can't believe I can use words like 'aghast' in the right context!) and run over the hills and faraway into the waiting arms of that slutty buttbucket Megumi, and I'll be left all alone wallowing in a cesspit of despair-

_NO!_ NO KAORU, NO! SNAP OUT OF IT!

I will survive. I will…

…find something to wear!

HAH! WHO AM I KIDDING?!?!

Argh! My life is over!

And I can't even call Misao! Because that'd mean admitting stuff capable of becoming heavyweight blackmail material!

AND SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BY MY BEST FRIEND!!! AM I CRAZY!?

Okay, Kaoru. Calm down. Caaaaaalm down. Take deep breaths. Remember what those TV shrinks say_. Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…_ (OH MY GOD! I NEED A SHRINK???)

Right. So in order to make my life a little easier, I have put together a series of outfits.

**Outfit A: **

Jeans and a yellow T emblazoned with the catchy phrase – _I put the sexy in dyslexia_

Pros:

a) It's comfortable

b) It makes me look like I have a butt

c) Witticism gives impression of a sense of humor

Cons:

a) I look boobless

b) The cuff of my jeans would get muddy and gross if it rained (learned this one the hard way)

c) T shirt suggests that I have a learning disorder/ am an insensitive, ethically offensive bitch for taking the piss out of dyslexic people

Conclusion: NO

**Outfit B**:

Cute white skirt and top

Pros:

a) Feminine

b) Charming  
c) Pretty

Cons:

a) White clothes are the enemy of food and all things stain-causing – not at all practical for an amusement park date.

b) Skirt liable to blow up during a gust of wind – the Marylin Monroe thing doesn't work for me.

c) If it rains, white is see-through.

d) I look boobless

Conclusion: NO

**Outfit C**

Spring green dress

Pros:

a) Feminine

b) Pretty

Cons:

a) Fiddly and full of straps and bows and things

b) Too dressy

c) Colour makes me look ill  
d) I look boobless

Conclusion: NO

ARGH! IT'S ALREADY 8.30!!! KENSHIN WILL BE HERE IN THREE HOURS! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN SHAVED MY LEGS YET! PANIC PANIC PANIC PANIC PANIC PANI-

**11.15AM  
Kitchen**

What if he was kidding? What if this was all a big joke?

Nah, that's impossible. Kenshin doesn't joke. Right?

**11.35AM  
Kitchen**

OH! He's here!! Further bulletins as events warrant!

**9.30PM  
My Bedroom**

Our date today was the greatest disaster ever!

After freaking out about what to wear I just ended up flinging on my jeans and an alternate t shirt – and it's a good thing I did, because it turns out that Kenshin's aunt is dyslexic. I asked! (Don't worry, I was subtle!)

We went to the carnival that's in town for the next week and it was so fun and I think I floated all the way back home! But I'm getting ahead of myself.

So, the carnival was fun! We went on all these rides and we played the games at all these stalls and they even had a coconut shy! And I won three prizes! But the most amazing prize I got was won by Kenshin – it's a pink, soft-toy hippo, and so totally _cuuuuuuute_! And Kenshin won it for ME!! FOR ME!

Then we went into the haunted house, which didn't seem like a very good idea at first. It was so scary! I tripped over my own feet and I screamed and screamed when the skeletons swung down from the rafters and I kept imagining the Kappa everywhere (he's the monster Sano used to scare me with!) and I felt like crying! I felt so stupid too – I mean, I was totally blowing my big chance to show Kenshin how cool I was by sniveling and blubbering like I was eight years old and watching Mars Attacks for the first time! (Hey – that movie _scared_ me okay!)

But you know, it was worth it.

When he realized I was upset, Kenshin pulled me out of the haunted house and we both stumbled onto the grass and headed away from the crowd. I crashed into him and felt like such a bleeding DORK – I might as well have had the word emblazoned in big neon letters across my forehead – and I tried to pull away but Kenshin held tight and said:

"Let's stay like this awhile."

So we did!

And I swear, diary, my knees turned to butter. BUTTER, I TELL YOU!

He smelt so AMAZING. You know how boys can smell so nice? Like that kind of awesome clean but musky scent? I swear I had to force myself not to drool all over his shoulder in wonderment (what a mood killer that would have been!).

And it's like our bodies just _fit_, y'know?

If only he'd kissed me, life would have been PERFECT.

**2 July****  
Sunday****  
My Bedroom  
01.45 AM**

Incidentally, why _didn't_ he kiss me?


End file.
